legendofheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gagharv/Timeline
The following is a timeline of events and the history of the Gagharv Trilogy and includes combining all of the timelines from The Legend of Heroes: A Tear of Vermillion, The Legend of Heroes: Song of the Ocean and The Legend of Heroes: Prophecy of the Moonlight Witch. *"BG" refers to "Before Gagharv" *"AW" refers to "Another World" *"AG" would be "After Gagharv" Prelude Much of the land is said to have been formed in an epic battle between a giant and a monstrous snake. Bardus and Octum have a battle, resulting in Octum being locked up in the Sealed Land. After Bardus and Octum fall into sleep, the "Blue Tribe" develops their own magic civilization and conquers the land. BG 59 No longer prevented from doing so by the Gods, the "Blue Tribe" completes the concept of the Resonance Spell. BG 56 The Resonance Spells see wider use, mostly in the Weltluna region. Their influence is seen worldwide, and transfer gates are built in numerous locations. A primarily magical civilization flourishes, based on the power of the Resonance Spells. BG 47 The existence of Another World is confirmed. BG 2 The existence of "Harmful Frequencies" is confirmed. Use of resonance spells is banned henceforth. AG 1 Viola Ruhm, which was under construction, and a part of the Harmful Frequencies are used to transfer an aggregate of Harmful Frequencies to Another World. The resonance generated by part of the Harmful Frequencies which went out of control created the grand fault known today as Gagharv. The remaining Harmful Frequencies are locked up and sealed in Selbart, in Ohstern, then are henceforth known as the Dark Sun." AW 0 Some members of the Blue Tribe relocate the Another World to keep watch on the transferred "Harmful Frequencies." The transferred aggregate of the Harmful Frequencies is named the "Otherworldly Moon." AW 50 Reports are heard of babies being born with natural talent for wielding magic. AW 75 Reports are heard of the effects of the Otherworldly Moon. AW 147 The existence of a rift in space is recognized again. AW 149 Travelers successfully reached the world of our forefathers by traveling through the rift. Thus begins our pilgrimage to the Shrines. (From Moonlight Witch: Visits by beings arriving through the Rift become commonplace. The Shrines are built, and the Witches begin their pilgrimage.) AW 276 Activity detected in the Harmful Frequencies contained in the Otherworldly Moon. Use of magic is confirmed to result in a direct discharge of Harmful Frequencies. AW 464 Enlargement is seen in the now-saturated Otherworldly Moon. AW 739 Part of the land is contaminated by the Otherworldly Moon, widening the "Neverdawn Land." The capital is moved to Esfin. Year 52 Cathedral, the headquarter of the Bardus Church, is created on the Sealed Land of Octum. Year 117 Octum's Apostles is formed in the desolate land in the southern area of Dusis. Year 200 During this time, the confrontation within the Red Tribe starts to get aggravated by the plot of the Witchcraft Master Tempest. The entire El Phildin gets involved in whirlpool of the war. (From Moonlight Witch: Around this time, Tempest the Warlock plots to fuel unrest within the Red Tribe. War Rages throughout El Phildin.) Year 247 The Battle of the Cadesh plain between Miligan the Warrior and Zamza the Swordsmaster of the Red Tribe. Year 251 Tempest is defeated due to the joint efforts of Miligan and giant dragon Arvrehit/Albrecht. Year 258 *Miligan the Warrior unifies the Red Tribe in dispute and establishes the united kingdom. He is supported by the church and ascends the throne. Later he is called "Flame King." (From Moonlight Witch: The warrior Miligan unites the Red Tribe as a kingdom, supported by the Church, and is crowned king. *Gagharv west side is referred to as El Phildin. Year 417 The Durga Temple is discovered in northern Boreas, encased in ice. Year 502 The Grand Cathedral in Valkd is completed, becoming the headquarters of the Church of Bardus. The Cathedral is used as holy grounds for training priests. Year 703 Captain Bale discovers the Southern Route, as well as Gagharv itself. Many sailors attempt to navigate around Gagharv, but none succeed. Year 802 The School of Sorcery is founded with the Royal Family's support, contributing to numerous advances in magic in El Phildin. AG 873 Grabadel is hit by a massive fire that continues to burn for ten days. The fire burns down the entire town and castle, and destroys numerous assets. Year 886 Sage Lemuras is given a special mission by the guardian of Nephtys. AG 890 Leone completed the "Water Melody," a recreation of the "Lost Melody." The tune is divided into 24 phrases and each segment is engraved on a stone, so as to prevent its misuse. The stones are named the Resonance Stones. AG 893 Grandpa Rayzen meets Leone. AG 893 Leone visits Selbart. AG 893 McBain meets Leone. The encounter inspires McBain to become a musician. Year 898 The sage Lemuras grants the role of Advisor to the Church to Dinerken. He builds the Lookout Cottage in the Notos Mountains and retires there. Year 913 Miligan the Sixteenth ascends to the throne after seven years of traveling. Year 915 Gawaine, the Hero of the Sea, is granted the title of Sage by the royal family and the Church. He succeeds Dinerken as Advisor in the same year. Year 916 The Oracle Bellias recieves a revelation at the Isle of Truth and leaves the Church of Bardus Year 918 The Adventurer's Guild is established with the help from the royal family. Year 921 *Kanaphia Island is attacked by Octum's Apostles. *Borgeid joins the raid of Kanaphia Island and murders Dominique, daughter of Durga. AG 923 The Rect Island Prison is closed off. AW 908 Leone, adrift at sea, is rescued by villagers from Aprout. AW 908 Leone is appointed Court Musician for the Royal Family of Merveel. AW 932 DeMille is elected as the new mayor of Kavaro. Year 924 Avin and Eimelle are orphaned. The High Priest Esperius takes them in and they start to live in the Cathedral. Year 929 *The Cathedral is attacked by Octum's Apostles. A dark barrier blocks entry to the Cathedral, rendering the Holy Grounds inaccessible. *Avin is entrusted to Sage Lemuras by Sage Gawaine *Avin and Mile from Ourt Village meet. *Year 929 Lightning Douglas leaves Castle the Sword Saint and joins the Adventurer Guild. Year 931 *Hordes of monsters attack the village where Rutice and Rouca grew up. *Castle the Sword Saint entrusts his beloved Lightning Sword to Douglas and passes away. Year 933 Rouca's sister, Rutice, becomes missing, leaving only a letter Year 936 *Sage Lemuras entrusts Avin with Sacred Treasure Kabessa and passes away. *Meets Martie on the Sheep Highway and defeats the monster Hamakages together *Mile receives the Guardian Bell from his father *Avin goes on a quest to find Eimelle with Mile *Avin and Mile takes the certification test at the Adventurer Guild. *Avin and Mile begin collecting donations for the Bardus Church. *Avin and Mile go on a quest to find a stuffed animal, Bang Bang. *Avin and Mile defeat the monsters in the jewel mine with Martie as a witness. *Avin and Mile become certified by the Adventurer's Guild and obtain the Adventurer's Map *Avin and Mile meet the Phildin Soldiers at the entrance to Tibri Village *They obtain the Bonds of Life at the Royal Library *They rescue Shannon, a young girl from Tibri Village, who was kidnapped by the Syamseal Gang and taken to the Ziziki Cave. *They meet Sage Dinerken who lives in the Prayer Woods. *They fight against Octum's Apostles, who attack Sage Dinerken. *They get attacked by bandits on the Highway of Two Towns and Kabessa and Guardian Bell are stolen. *They get saved by Adventurer Douglas and wake up in the inn in Borun. *They undertake the task to catch the bandits at Torkas Cave through the Adventurer Guild. *They defeat the bandits at Torkas Cave and takes back Kabessa and Guardian Bell. *Avin represents the town of Borun to participate in the water match. *Meets Engineer Rouca from Guia at the town of Borun and assists in search for his missing sister. *Avin defeats Douglas in the water match and wins first place. As a prize, he receives the Lightning Sword. *Helps the young girl Archem in the Tree Spirit Forest. *Receives the letter to the Great Oracle Avarice at Benequia Monastery from Oldman Karaba, Archem's grandfather. *Meets Professor Ollesia again at the Benequia Monestary. *New Borun gets engulfed by the poisonous air. *Helps Meefas who are being attacked by monsters at Golda Cave. *Meefas clear away the poisonous air that was engulfing New Borun *A man with a blue bandana attacks the Great Oracle Avarice at the Benequia Monestary. *Avin gets tricked by a fake letter from Eimelle. *Travels to Koruna Village with Rael. *Syamseal Gang, led by Fatima, attacks the Sorcery School. *Travels to Koruna Village with Elenoa. *Rael gets the Book of Life robbed by people sent by Borgeid. *Borgeid attacks Guia. *Gets rid of monster attacking Balloa. *Meets with Eimelle again at the city of Balloa and obtains the Sacred Treasure Kuerupo from Eimelle. *The Syamseal Gang attacks Balloa. Eimelle gets kidnapped. *Showdown with Syamseal Gang on the ocean. *Avin gets attacked by the duo of Rutice and Bernard at Theta. *Gets attacked by Bellias while traveling the Holy Capital Highway in a monster cart. *Avin wakes up at the Grand Cathedral. *Receives the Guardian Bell from Sage Gawaine. *Avin successfully escapes from the Grand Cathedral with the help of Madram. *Avin gets attacked by Borgeid in fron tof the barrier that envelopes Cathedral. *Travels to Truth Island with Gawaine. *Hears Rutice's story of her past and decides to travel together. *Meets a man in a robe in front of the underground shrine in Truth Island. Receives a revelation. *Hears stories about the Sacred Sword Elucion from the Supreme Priest Croir. *Defends monsters that attack Valkd with the help of Douglas. *Meets Lucias on the Quitt Highway and defeat the monster together. *Defeats the Dark Sorcerer at Pregon Cave. Parts with Lucias. *Scotia departs from Quitt Village. *Gets entrusted the Sacred Treasure Dellepied from the Spirit Scotia. *Parts with Douglas at Theta. *Fights against Octum's Apostles at Tia Bridge with the help of Conrad. *Hears from Guia's plant manager about the Rare Metal Sword being made. *Meets with Rael and Elenoa at the Ice Palace. Avin goes to Hades. *Saves the Guia mine from the attack of monsters. Rouca meets with Rutice. *Heads to Garden Hill in order to visit the Idun shrine. *Garden Hill gets covered with poisonous phosphorus poweder caused by Idun. *Archem clears the poisonous phosphorus powder from Garden Hill with the help of Meefas. *Spirit Idun entrusts them with the Sacred Treasure Delleboura. *Saves Benequia Monestary from the attack of Octum's Apostles. *Spots Mile's father who is acting very strange at Phildin. *Fights with monsters that were conjured up by Mile's father at Phildin Castle. *Hears about the Jenis Water from Sage Dinerken. *Mile's father returns back to normal by Jenis Water's powers. *Mile appears in Ourt Village. *Obtains information regarding Nephtys Shrine at the Lookout Cottage. *Spirit Nephtys entrusts them with Sacred Treasure Isboura. *Travels from the Transfer Gate at the Royal library to the Grand Cathedral of Valkd. *Obtains the Rare Metal Sword from Supreme Priest Croir. *Gets on board the Planetos at Brizahc. While traveling to Kanaphia, discovers Michel who is drifting on the ocean. *In order to calm the rough seas, they end up going to Eiton Cave in search of the Crimson Fire. *An earthquake hits Eiton Cave and Rutice gets trapped. The Crimson Fire is used in order to save Routice. *The rough seas are calmed down due to the Crimson Fire filled by the magic of Rutice, Gawaine, and Michel. *Meets Madram at the graveyard and all Sacred Treasures are taken away. *Madram fights with Borgeid. The Sacred Treasures that belonged to Avin is returned to him. *Battle against Borgeid in front of the Zar shrine. Borgeid is defeated with the sacrifice of Madram. *All sacred treasures are obtained and their powers are put inside the Rare Metal sword, resulting in the Sacred Sword Elucion. *Meets with the spirit of Esperius at the chapel at Cathedral. *Fights with Mile. Mile regains his consciousness. *Faced Bellias at the Sealed Land underneath the Cathedral. AG 933 *Hostile monsters appear in a quarry in Greysul. The quarry is subsequently sealed off. *Rish Campbell visits Kavaro. AG 935: Rauzen's plot to overthrow the Royal Family succeeds, and he assumed power as Emperor. AG 940 Ryutom Island is attached by pirates almost daily. The island becomes a private property of Rish. AW 954 Isabelle, as well as a girl with silver hair, is born. AW 955 Isabelle is chosen to be the next Queen. Leone and the girl with silver hair go missing. AG 943 *McBain receives a package from Shao containing the book "Water Melody" by Leone, which McBain has been long searching for. *Forte and Una help Grandma Shela and deliver some dye to Grandma Kaperoin Cranka. *Una plays a tune on her piccolo on a riverside along the Ruth Road. *McBain defeats a monster on the roof of the lighthouse, accidentally creating a hole in the terrace, which allows access to a secret room inside the lighthouse. *Explored the bottom of a well in Racos Palma, and discovered an old key. Escaped from the cave under the well, thanks to McBain's "Rock Crash." *Discovered a Magic Map in the chest in the secret room inside the lighthouse. *The waterways in Crank are contaminated by a large discharge of poisonous fluids. *Halted the waters in the waterways of Cranka, and found the Resonance Stone of "Purification" in the underground waterway. *The new McBain company begins its tour of Weltluna. *The McBain Company holds a concert in front of the fountain in Pinzel for some female fans of Forte's. *Gave a performance in a tavern in Fargot. *Passport stolen at the dock in Fargot. *Boarded the Stomach from the port of Fargot. Held a concert on the deck of the Stomach. *Met Shao and Rachel in Trim. *Rescued a child in front of the Glysis Cave. *Found the Resonance Stone of "Mind's Eye" in the Glysis Cave. *Put up advertising posters for a concert in Trim. *The McBain Company holds their "Open Your Mind" concert in Trim. *Rescued a desert rat on the Forest Road. *Ended up taking a part-time job arranged by Shao in Viento. *Gave cookies to a desert rat in the basement of the mansion. *Una is kidnapped by the Swing Gang. *Rescued Una from the Aquaharp Cave, with the help of a mouse. *Found the Resonance Stone of "Water" in the Aquaharp Cave *The desert rat "Rick" joins the McBain Company in ArbenCottle. *Met Shuber in Kantus. *The Swing Gang attacks a concert organized by the Music School. *The McBain Company performs at the concert organized by the MusicSchool. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Life." *Reunited with Altos in Bozerl. *Confronted Boss Dunk and received permission to enter the quarry. *Obtained the Resonance Stone "Earth" at the quarry. *Knocked out by the Swing Gang at the quarry. Robbed of the Resonance Stone of "Earth." *Faced the Swing Gang at the old quarry. Obtained the Resonance Stones "Earth" and "Lullaby." *Rescued Viscount Egool from an attack by monsters in Levanpasso. *Obtained the Resonance Stone "Perseverance" from Viscount Egool. *Found Uto, who had been reported missing, in the Cave Path. *Received a reference letter from Viscount Egool, along with a personal letter from the Viscount to the Duke. *Reported back to Viscount Egool. Received a small velvet bag. *Distributed bread to the people of Envorin, and held a concert. *Handed a small velvet bag to the Duke of Pensola. Received the Resonance Stone of "Technique" from Edgar. *Set off for Ryutom Island. *The McBain Company holds a concert on the deck of the Grumble. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Bind" on Ryutom Island. *The McBain Company participates in the concert on Ryutom Island. *Overheard a conversation between Bureger, Ramon and Rish on Ryutom Island. *The Banquet is attacked by the pirate Ramon. *The McBain Company boards the Black Dragon and faces Ramon. *The Planetos II appears and drives away the pirates for good. *Met the real Diplomat Slade in Polka. *Saw a girl with a clear singing voice at Lake Wyolina. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of ?Target? at the Lakeside Shrine. *Encountered Palman and his troops in the swamp. *Chased away Nue at the Shrine of Lightning in the swamp. Obtained theResonance Stone of "Light." *Saw Commander Zenon in Kavaro. *Found Captain Palman, wounded in the swamp. *Initiated an operation to rescue Aria. *Successfully escaped from Kavaro with Aria. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "March" past the Grass Barrier. *Arrived at the hidden village of Shulf. *Met a mysterious man looking at the fault of Gagharv. *Heard about the Water Tribe from Oratorio, the Tribe Chief in Shulf. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Force." *Reunited with Shao and Rachel at Rozet?s Workshop. *Jan smells Bang Bang in the underground waterway in Ekyul. *Found Bang Bang at the Giraffe Cave. *Rozet is kidnapped. *A battle with Bureger and Necross at the lighthouse in Giraffe. Rescued Rozet and obtained the Resonance Stone of "Wind." *The McBain Company performs for a newlywed couple on the Grim Bridge. *The McBain Company holds a concert in Selbart. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Fire" in the Underground Ruins beyond the Lava Cave. *Discovered the Dark Sun in the Underground Ruins. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Darkness" in the Oasis. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Spirit" in the Lake Cave near Grim Bridge. *The Numeros Army and Zenon appear in Selbart and take away the Dark Sun and Aria. *Caught up with the Numeros ship in Ened, but were unable to prevent the enemy from escaping. Saved by the Planetos II. *Escaped using fake wooden soldiers from Kroto's yarn. *Found Kapuri in Cleda. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Mirror" in the Mirror Cave. *A battle with resonance wood soldiers in Cleda. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Confusion." *A battle with Bureger. Kapuri and Pedro are broken. *The McBain company enlists in the Numeros Army. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Quagmire" in the Mud Cave. *The Dark Sun runs amok. *Received the Resonance Stones of "Quagmire" and "Love" from Captain Naresa. *Witnessed the Witch's Island Phenomenon at the North Wall of Castle Grabadel. *Aria collapses in Castle Grabadel. *Received the Resonance Stone of "Time" from Prince Duorl. *Traveled to Rect Island in search of a Resonance Stone. *Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Hermit" on Rect Island. *Learned how to travel to Another World in the Calendar Room. *Traveled to Another World on the Planetos II. *Met Queen Merveel of Another World. *Passed the Ancient Ruins and reached Leone's cabin. *A battle with three assassins sent to eliminate Leone. *A battle with Revas XIV, who had become a monster, in Fossil Forest. Obtained the Resonance Stone of "Birth" from Revas XIII. *Prince Duorl operates the barometric pressure adjustment system. *Reunited with everyone at the Water Cloister. *Caused the Viola Ruhm to rise at the Water Throne. *Mitchell Lap Haven travels to the Witch's Island. Year 945 Mitchell Lap Haven visits the Shrines. Year 955 *The Sorcerer Ortega slays a horde of dragons. *The Sorcerer Ortega joins forces with the Warlock Geppeus to defeat a demon. Year 958 The Sorcerer Ortega founds Oldos, City of Sages. Year 969 Queen Isabelle is washed up on the Witch's Coast. Year 971 *The Moonlight Witch visits the Shrine in Deane. *Durzel and Alfred travel together briefly. Year 972 Year 977 Revas and Kajim attempt to control the sea monster Galga, near Negar Island. Year 982 Lap rescues Shinon's family from a pack of Wolves. Year 988 Jurio loses his way in the town of Raguna. Year 989 Durzel is imprisoned in the Tower of Dorufes. Year 991 Christina catches a cold and postpones her pilgrimage for a year. Year 992 *Jurio and Chris encounter Goose and Shirla in Ragpick Village. *Jurio and Chris leave Ragpick Village for their pilgrimage. *Jurio and Chris see the Magic Mirror at the Shrine in Deane. *Jurio and Chris meet Huck in the town of Raguna. *Jurio and Chris embark on the Hawk Talon, a passenger ship. *A serial theft case takes place onboard the Hawk Talon. *Jurio and Chris embark on the Taratta. *Jurio and Chris encounter the sea monster Galga while on the Taratta. *Jurio and Chris see the Magic Mirror at the Shrine in Tegura. *Jurio and Chris become trapped in the mines of Tegura. *Jurio and Chris encounter a man at sea on a small boat. *Jurio and Chris meet Alf in Tituta. *Jurio and Chris meet Lodi on a beach. *Alf parts ways with Jurio and Chris, leaving them his ring. *Jurio and Chris meet Roule and Baron in Chanom. *The concert in the village of Dartu ends in disaster. *The concert in the village of Dartu is a tremendous success. *Jurio and Chris cross the Three City Bridge. *Jurio and Chris participate in a plan to defeat Galga, Jurio serving as bait. *Jurio and Chris see the Magic Mirror at the Shrine in Igunis. *Chris participates in a cooking contest held at Castle Amdera. *Jurio and Chris are defeated by Kajim at the Shrine in Shifool. *Jurio and Chris barely defeat Kajim, but the latter casts a curse on Chris and Goose. *Jurio and Chris see the Magic Mirror at the Shrine in Shifool. *Jurio visits Riz in Phenthe to find a cure for Chris and Goose. *Jurio meets Filly at Riz's house. *Jurio enters the Forest of Deception to obtain a horn from the sacred beast "Algres". *A visit to Tonerico, a previously unknown village. *Successfully obtained a horn from the sacred beast "Algres". *Jurio and Chris see the Magic Mirror at the Shrine in Oldos. *Jurio and Chris learn about the Wave of Raual. *Jurio and Chris meet King Calak in Horuku and are entrusted with his letter to King Eneton. *Jurio and Chris meet King Eneton in Haizen. YR 992 Jurio and Chris rescue Queen Kari at Horuku Fortress. YR 992 The Wildcat Bandits are formed. YR 992 Jurio and Chris are mistaken for the Desert Panther and captured. YR 992 The Desert Panther blows up Kandata's house. YR 992 Jurio and Badatt face eachother at the coliseum YR 992 A fight with Belart, empowered by Revas' magic. YR 992 Jurio and Chris visit the Tower of Dorufes to meet the imprisoned Durzel. YR 992 Jurio and Chris meet Joanne in Aroza. YR 992 Durzel is rescued from the Tower of Dorufes. YR 992 Recieved Gueld's staff and Durzel's sword, Esperancer, on the Hill of Gueld. YR 992 The barrier surrounding the Globe must be dispelled by using the Silver Dagger. YR 992 Friends of Jurio and Chris gather at Castle Roudo to lend a hand. YR 992 Jurio and Chris defeat Revas and destroy his globe.